User talk:Icetalon of RiverClan
Welcome to my Talk Page! If you want to talk to me about anything, just leave a message here. i check this page every day so I'll reply asap! Please no swearing, cursing, sexual comments, threats or abuse please. Yours sincerely, Icey 14:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC)(Icetalon of RiverClan) Welcome Hi, welcome to British Wildlife Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Icetalon of RiverClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWWC (Talk) 12:33, June 25, 2011 Hey Hey, if you need some pages to make, im here to supply them. I have whole bundle of lists that need creating ranging tiny insects to massive trees! If you are intrested let me know! Cheers TheWWC 12:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Dartmoor Pony Hey, we have a page called Exmoor Pony. Maybe you could add a bit to the bottom of that about Dartmoor ponies and ill put in a redirect later on! TheWWC 15:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lists of pages Hey, have you got an email that you i can send you the list? I'll send you about 15 pages to make and don't worry about the photos as i have a army of photographers on my side who can get the photos for us! TheWWC 17:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Scottish Wildcats Hey we have lots of photos of scottish wildcats and other wildlife coming soon! TheWWC 23:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Domesticated Animals Thanks for bringing the wildcat page to my attention and it has been sorted out now. As for the domesticated animals we have added them as people come across them when walking around in the countryside. (Yes people are that dumb they need to know what a cow is!) You can set up a free email account at hotmail.co.uk (if you havent got one) or talk to me on The Wiki chat by going to http://britishwildlifeandnature.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat in the future about anything! TheWWC 17:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Todays Edits Thanks for the wonderful edits you made today on the wiki. I added some more info to the Swallowtail page and i also renamed it. You dont need to put a heading of the page such as: Omnivore As the page already does this when you make the page! Keep the good work up, you can pinch all the info you need from wikipedia if you like and if you want a list of pages to make, let me know! Cheers TheWWC 17:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Wildwords Hey, Ill put it on there for you! If you need anything else, have a chat with me on: http://britishwildlifeandnature.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Im on there most of the time! TheWWC 10:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Page Ideas Hey if you have no idea what pages to add then let me know and ill set you up with a little list! TheWWC 16:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm gonna give you a list of 15 tree pages to do over a couple of weeks or so ok? #Common Yew #Grey Willow #Goat Willow #London Plane #Field Maple #Norway Maple #Wild Cherry #Common Whitebeam #Black Poplar #Grey Poplar #Irish Yew #European Silver Fir #Noble Fir #Common Larch #White Poplar Use Wikipedia for info, just take out the links (righ click) and the number things! I have no idea why that page said it's been deleted before, maybe it was from when we got hacked and its the only thing we didnt amend. Any Questions just ask! TheWWC 17:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Trees Hey great to see you started the list off by adding the Common Yew page. May I ask that you include all relavent information from wikipedia? Keep up the good work! Cheers TheWWC 16:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Tree Stuff Hey, Yeah do the buddliea page and carry on with the Irish Yew. Thanks for asking when your not sure! TheWWC 18:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:HELP!!! Copy and paste information from the page you created to the category that links at the bottom of the Rabbit page. Then delete the original page that you created. (if you need more help with categories please contact Purple Centipede as I am away for a few days!) That should fix everything! TheWWC 19:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hey, as im away please use this site for help. www.help.wikia.com They have an article on deleting a page - http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Delete Hope this helps! TheWWC 11:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Hey, i deleted that page for you. Carry on with the good work and i cant wait to read the weasel novel when you are done. Have you checked the Weasel page for info? TheWWC 13:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Badge In order to get the badge, you have to add a new photo, not one that has already been used elsewhere on the wiki. Hope this helps! TheWWC 22:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Pages and recruitment Hey, we really need some new pages! If you have any wildlife books, scroll through them until you find a plant or animal that isnt on the wiki. Also do you know anyone that might be intrested in helping out? Cheers TheWWC 13:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could add as many pages as you could based on the animals in what ever nature guides you have. I shall be doing the same soon as we want to reach 2000 articles by November 17th (our second birthday :) ) Cheers TheWWC 11:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC)